007: The Legend of James Bond
'007: The Legend of James Bond '''is a 2012 videogame released for multiple platforms for James Bond movies' 50th birthday. The game covers six different movies storylines, set in modern times. Plot The game starts with James Bond in Turkey, where 007 and his colleague Eve are hunting a terrorist who has stolen a hard drive containing the name of several MI6 agents. Following a motorbike chase, Bond chases the terrorist on a train; as the two are hand fighting on the train roof, Eve is forced by M to shoot, and she accidentally hits Bond, making him fall down in deep waters. As he's drowning, Bond is having a flashback about what happened in the recent time period, then the title song starts. Bond's mission began in Austria, where he escapes an ambush by Soviet agents, and the game follows the movie's story, with Bond investigating with Anya Amasova until they find out Karl Stromberg's evil plans. They eventually succeed in Stromberg's elimination only to find out that Stromberg is actually part of a bigger organization known as "SPECTRE". One month after the Stromberg operation, Bond is unable to find anything more about SPECTRE and decides to relax at Casino Royale-les-Eaux, where he meets the Contessa Tracy di Vincenzo, whose father sends some men to kill Bond. After Bond succeeds to protect himself and Tracy, Tracy's father, Marc-Ange Draco invites him to his organization's headquarters and tells Bond his daughter's tragic story. Draco helps Bond finding the secret base of SPECTRE's boss, Blofeld. Bond unveils Blofeld plans and escapes with the help of Tracy; Blofeld kidnaps Tracy, but Bond manages to save and marry her. As Bond and Tracy are driving to their honeymoon, Blofeld shoots Tracy and gets away with it. His heart broken, Bond desperately looks for Blofeld to avenge Tracy's death, and, despite M revoking his licence to kill, Bond succeeds in killing Franz Sanchez, a member of SPECTRE, and putting an end to his drug trade. M calls Bond back and gives him a new mission, that is to protect Elektra King, the daughter of an old friend of M's who has recently been murdered. Bond eventually finds out that Elektra was behind her father's murder and manages to foil her plan to detonate a bomb in Istanbul. Bond follows a trace leading from Elektra King to SPECTRE, and with the help of his friend Kerim Bay Bond gets to steals the Lektor. However, he finds out a trap had been set up by SPECTRE. Bond avoids the trap and successfully kills Blofeld, only to find out that the real boss of SPECTRE is actually Raoul Silva. The flashback ends as we get back at the beginning of the game, where the initial chase took place. Bond survives his fall and gets back to England, where Silva has attacked MI6. Here the events of the game follow those of the movie, with Silva trying to kill M at her trial and eventually succeeding in the chapel in Scotland, where he is killed by Bond. Levels Prologue #Istanbul Chase The Spy Who Loved Me #Ambush in Austria #Welcome to Egypt #Car chase in Sardinia #Atlantis #Stromberg's lair On Her Majesty's Secret Service #Royale-les-Eaux #Bond meets Blofeld #Ski Chase #Assault on Blofeld's Lair #Bobsled Chase Licence to Kill #Licence Revoked #Uncle Q #Sanchez's Factory #Tank Chase #Private Revenge #Private Revenge # #Sanchez The World is Not Enough #Thames Sail #Kazahkstan #Strictly Plutonic #Istanbul #The Submarine From Russia with Love #Camp Attack #007 takes the Lector #Train chase #Venice #Klebb and Blofeld Skyfall #Komodo Dragon #Silva's Island #London #Kill them first #Mother #Skyfall #KRaoul Silva Music David Arnold made the game score arraging the themes from the various movies. The title song is a medley of the movies' themes, arranged by David Arnold and sung by Adele. Gameplay The gameplay follows the one of GoldenEye: after the opening cutscene, the level starts. Depending on the level type, the player either has the freedom to explore the level and complete the objectives or he has to follow a certain path in order to complete the level. Every movie ends with a boss battle. Just like in GoldenEye, you have a health bar. Your health doesn't regenerate, so you'll have to look for armors. The player can also choose the face of James Bond choosing from the six actors who played the role through the years. Challenges In addition to the campaign mode, there are some challenges, which can be completed solo or with a partner (see co-op mode below), similar to the MI6 ops from GoldenEye (2010) and Perfect Dark challenges. Difficulty The game is set in three different difficulties: Agent, Secret Agent, 00 Agent. Every level normally has three objectives, however each higher difficulty will add one extra objective, leading to a total of five for 00 Agent. Co-op and Multiplayer The campaign can be also completed with a partner, either online or split-screen. The second player plays a Bond's ally depending on the mission (a Bond girl, Felix, or a 00 agent). The game includes a multiplayer mode as well, both online and split-screen. You can choose a character from whoever from the game, and you can customize the type of match, AI-controlled sims (difficulty, personality, how many of them), background music, map and weapons. Achievements/Trophies In the game there are 50 achievements/trophies. #The Name's Bond, James Bond - 100% the game #Double-oh - Complete the game on 00 Agent #Shaken, Not Stirred - Complete the game on Secret Agent #For England - Complete the game on Agent #This is the end - Complete ''Istanbul Chase on any difficulty #Nobody Does it Better - Complete The Spy Who Loved Me #We Have All The Time in The World - Complete OHMSS #Licence Revoked - Complete Licence to Kill #Family Motto - Complete TWINE #She's had her kicks - Complete From'' Russia With Love'' #With Pleasure - Complete Skyfall #How can a friend be in debt? - Complete the co-op campaign on any difficulty #I'm Invincible - Complete any level without dying #Everybody needs a hobby - Play the game for 50 hours #I've Got a Licence to Kill - Kill 1000 enemies during the campaign #The Man with the Golden Gun - Kill one enemy with every weapon during the campaign #Die Another Day - Win any multyplayer match without ever dying #Casino Royale - In ''Royale-les-Eaux, ''destroy every slot-machine #This Never Happened to the Other Fellow - Get killed in any multiplayer match #You're not the only spy out there - Complete the co-op campaign on 00 Agent #Diamonds are Forever - Complete every challenge #Switch the Bloody Machine Off - In ''Sanchez's Factory, ''destroy the machine #Grow up, 007 - Use all Q gadgets #Always have an escape plan - Find a secret way to escape the circular saw in the caviar factory. #Murder: Occupation - Kill the helicopter pilot with one shot in ''Train Chase ''before killing his buddies. #A View to a Kill - Kill 100 enemies using sniper rifles (any mode) #Live and Let Die - Kill 1000 enemies online Category:Third-person shooter games